


A Potato Noodle On Your Shoulder

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spoilers, it took me long enough but I finally got to write something with Benson and Troy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: Benson and Troy are trying to come up with a big recipe to get people to their new food truck, but working out the kinks of it is proving a bit difficult. And Dave isn’t helping.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	A Potato Noodle On Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it only took the show finishing for me to do it, but I finally did another Kipo fic! Just in case you didn't see the tag, SPOILERS FOR THE EPILOGUE AT THE END OF SEASON 3. 
> 
> Ever since Benson and Troy's relationship got introduced, I've loved them and wanted to write some fluff with them, and seeing they set up their own food truck in the epilogue was so sweet! On top of that, Dave's line about 'potato noodles' just kinda got me, so I sort of put those together and figured it'd be fun to show the two of them starting out their cooking career with a little 'help' from Dave. Hope you enjoy! :3

“TROOOY!”

The jacketed boy looked up from the sink where he was washing up, and was greeted with a pretty wonderful sight. Benson had poked his head round the door, and was smiling like a dork. “What’s up?” asked Troy.

“Guess who’s been cultivating his crops?” Benson replied, wandering over and passing his boyfriend a round brown plant. “What was it Wolf said? You can’t grow potatoes in the soil around here, and I should try and do rice instead? I think maybe we should make her a humble pie! We just need some of these and cheese.”

Troy laughed. “You don’t wanna waste them,” he pointed out. “But well done! I knew you could do it.” Chuckling, he leaned over and gave Benson a quick peck on the lips, making his partner’s happy expression even more intense. “If we’ve got enough, I have an idea for something we could try.”

“Shoot,” grinned Benson.

“We could try making some chips with ‘em,” proposed Troy.

“Is that chips as in fries or chips as in snacks?”

“Yes,” Troy replied inconclusively, and both boys laughed. “I mean, it is probably a good use of ‘em- you only need a couple of potatoes to make a whole batch, for one thing.”

“Yeah, true. And it would be pretty cool to make ‘em for ourselves,” agreed Benson. “I’ll wash the potatoes and then you chop them, sound good?”

Troy nodded and Benson kissed him quickly before heading out. While Troy dug out a chopping board, peeler and tray, Benson went outside to start digging up the rest of the potatoes. He was in the middle of tugging one out when he heard a “Hey man, how’s the community garden coming along?”

Benson yanked the potato root so hard he practically fell flat on his back, and looked up to see a familiar green bug mute laughing crazily. “Not too bad ‘till you showed up,” he teased Dave.

“Well, if it wasn’t for me it’d be a couples garden and not a community garden,” Dave pointed out jokingly. “What kinda vegetables are these, anyway?” he asked, picking one up and eyeing it quizzically.

“Oh, these are potatoes,” Benson explained. “By the time mutes came to exist, they basically just converted them into chips. Both kinds,” he clarified before Dave could ask.

“Oh, nice!” Dave answered. “So you’ve got a field of make-your-own-chips kits now!”

“Once we clean the dirt off ‘em, sure,” laughed Benson. “Troy’s started trying to make some in the kitchen. Wanna go take a look?”

“Sure!” Dave answered, and followed Benson into the truck.

“Oh hey, good timing, guys!” Troy smiled as they came in. “I just got done making the first batch!” He pulled the tray out of the oven and set it down, and his boyfriend and mute friend peeked at them, seeing a bunch of golden strips of neatly cut potato.

“So, you went with chips as in fries first?” Benson commented, impressed at how well they’d come out.

“They look pretty awesome,” Dave said, turning to Troy, “but I still think it’s dumb that we keep calling ‘em ‘chips’. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again: these things should be ‘potato noodles’.”

To his surprise, Benson’s eyes lit up. “Dave, you’re a genius?”

“Am I?” the mute asked.

“Is he?” Troy echoed, only half-jokily.

“Yeah!” Benson smirked. “Think about it: it can be part of our brand! We can make ‘potato noodles’ instead of chips, and maybe give ‘em different flavours and stuff, like the other kind of chips!”

“Oh wow. I think you’re onto something!” Troy agreed, holding his boyfriend’s hands excitedly. “Let’s do it!”

The two were about to kiss when Dave cleared his throat. “I don’t suppose you two gentlemen would like a taste tester?” he asked. The two smiled at him and nodded. Troy pulled a chip- or rather, a potato noodle- from the tray with a fork, and handed it to Dave. The mute chewed it up eagerly, and remarked, “Pretty good! Maybe needs a bit more flavour, though.”

“I have an idea, actually,” Benson pointed out. “You think you could use your buff form to go dig up the rest of the potatoes while we figure out some flavours?”

“I think I could manage that,” Dave smirked. He moulted his green carapace, and a muscular, purple bug with four firm biceps and large clear wings burst from it. Leaving the food truck, he set about on his latest, and perhaps most dangerous, foe: the potato plants.

Hey, if the botany books he and Benson had been leafing through were right, this thing was related to deadly nightshade, so it wasn’t that far out of the realm of plausibility it would fight him.

*

Dave came back in about half an hour later with four armfuls of potatoes. “Whoa, I guess we had a bigger yield than I thought!” Benson laughed, taking some of them from Dave’s arms and setting them down in a basket.

“You’re a pretty good gardener, I’d say,” Troy smiled, cuddling Benson proudly and making him blush.

“I’d say too good,” muttered Dave jokily. “So, uh, what flavours of potato noodle have you come up with so far?”

“Oh! Uh, we’ve got quite a lot, but I dunno if some of them are too weird,” Benson admitted.

“Hit me,” Dave insisted.

“Salted, pepper, garlic and herbs, paprika, cheese and chilli peppers, and that’s just the flavourings ON the fries.” Benson was surprised that Dave wasn’t fazed by this. “Um, as far as like sauces go, we’re gonna try ketchup, vinegar, mayonnaise, chilli, Chinese curry sauce, korma sauce, maybe teriyaki?” Dave laughed a bit, and Benson was worried he thought those last few ideas were a bit dumb. “Well, the last two are just cause we call ‘em potato noodles, so I figured it might be fun to try making ‘em with curry ingredients?”

“No, those ideas are cool!” Dave clarified. “I just think you guys aren’t being adventurous enough! Know what I’d love to try? Explosion berry potato noodles!”

Now Benson was the one trying not to laugh. “Dave, those don’t go together at all!”

“C’mon, just for me?” Dave protested.

“Fine, just for you.”

25 minutes later, Dave was sat with a plate of explosion berry potato noodles in front of him. “We’re lucky the fryer didn’t explode,” Troy teased.

“Trust me, this is gonna be out of this world!” Dave insisted. The mute picked up four of the fries from the plate and shoved them into his mouth. “See? It’s deli-” he started, and then before he could finish the sentence, he moulted. Quickly shifting through his baby, grub, and teen phases, once he returned to adult Dave he looked up at a disapproving Benson and Troy and grinned innocently. “You don’t think that was just because I ate four at once, right?” he asked.

Both boys shook their heads, and took the plate away to dispose of the explosion berry potato noodles before Dave could do himself (or the food truck floor) any more damage. “Do you maybe see what I was talking about now?” asked Benson dryly.

“I guess the world isn’t ready for explosion berry potato noodles,” admitted Dave.

“I don’t think it’ll ever be ready for ‘em,” Troy laughed. “But do you wanna try the stuff we actually wanted to make now?”

“If you guys are OK with me doing that,” Dave replied. “Sorry for kinda being mean about you guys’ ideas.”

“It’s all good,” Benson smiled. “Let’s get stuck in making those other ideas, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m sure they’re gonna taste amazing,” Troy agreed, hugging Benson and then giving the other boy a kiss. “And hopefully they won’t kill Dave.”

*

Cooking up all the ideas took a pretty long time, but by the time they had the potato noodles and sauces set down on the table to try, the three of them were ravenous to give the stuff a try. “Thanks for letting me try these, guys,” Dave grinned, pretty quickly wolfing down what seemed like a little bit of everything. That was the benefit of having four arms at a big food tasting, really.

Troy dipped a paprika potato noodle in the chilli, took a bite, and his eyes lit up. “Oh, this is really good!” he grinned, grabbing a glass of water quickly. “Really spicy, but really good!”

“Oops. I guess two chilli peppers was too much,” laughed Benson.

“Did you make that then?” teased Troy. “No worries, babe, it’s all good.” The two kissed, and Benson coughed and laughed as he got a bit of a taste of the chilli on Troy’s lips.

“I guess I should try the teriyaki sauce one? Dunno who made that, but it looks nice,” Benson smirked once the two of them had stopped laughing, dipping a salted potato noodle in the sauce and trying it. “Mmm. It’s pretty salty, but it works really well!”

“Thanks, babe,” Troy laughed, kissing Benson again once he was done chewing the potato noodle.

After the three of them finished off the fries and most of the sauces together, Benson commented, “I think those all kinda worked out! If we figure out how to make ‘em consistently, I think we can probably start selling these. You did a great job,” he added to Troy, the two kissing once more and holding hands under the table like dorks.

Dave decided to push his luck a little. “So, when you say ‘all’, does that include-”

“No, it doesn’t include explosion berry,” laughed Benson.


End file.
